Amnesia
by Olinas
Summary: We all thought that the Deepground threat was over but, it wasn't it was just going to get worse with the appearance of a Mako-poisoned savior. A/U Rosso/OC


**Amnesia**

**Chapter One:Waking up**

The Deepground soldier openedhis eyes and saw that he was submersed in some kind of gooey, green substance. He then instinctively swam up to the surface and looked around. After looking around he concluded that he was underground, and it was dark but, he was able to see for some reason.

'Where am I...wait a sec...**who **am I?' the soldier thought to himself. 'First and foremost, I need to get out of here' he thought as he swam to shore.

He pulled himself up from the gooey substance and sighed. He looked around again and stood up. The Deepground soldier saw a hallway a few meters away and he walked to it. He peered inside and saw that it was safe he then started to explore until he came upon a ladder. The soldier looked up through his helmet and saw a faint light at the top.

'This ladder must lead up to the surface...hopefully...' the soldier thought as he began to climb up the ladder.

After one hour of climbing he finally got to a hatch that was loose and was letting a small amount of light through. He was able to hear a lot of noise from the surface. He heard people talking, walking, running, laughing, etc. He then smiled.

'At least I'll get out of this place...but, I wonder what the green stuff was...oh it doesn't matter...' he thought as he lifted the hatch.

He climbed up and out and suddenly heard gasps and then silence. He looked around and saw that all eyes were on him, almost all of them except a group of people that consisted of the heroes that saved the planet from the meteor, who had looks of surprise and hate on their face, had fearful looks on their faces.

"W-what..." was all the soldier could think of to say before he started to back up in fear as he saw them, particularly the group of heroes, start to tense up.

He continued to back up slowly until he felt something press up against his back.

"D-Don't move or I-I'll shoot!" I voice came out from behind him.

The soldier peeked behind him and saw that it was a teenage girl pressing a pistol to his back and she was trembling. He looked around and saw a group of three people who had white military clothing and red hats on whilst caring assault rifles and handcuffs walking down the street but, they hadn't noticed him yet. He started to panic and began to think about his options.

'Okay...I can't run away, this girl would shoot me...and even if she missed I would still get killed by those guys and the guys with the white suits...theres only one thing I can do...' the soldier thought right before he quickly stepped behind the girl and snatched the gun from her hand and then quickly put her into a headlock and pointed the pistol at her head.

"Alright everybody stay back...STAY BACK OR I'LL SHOOT THIS GIRL" the soldier yelled out to everybody.

He kept his eyes on the two groups and backed up even slower until he heard someone say.

"Oh my god, first it's the damn meteor, and now its Deepground again, WHEN WILL IT END!" a random person said.

'Deepground...I've heard that before...but...where' the soldier thought but he had carelessly loosened his grip and the girl broke free and smashed his stomach in with a hard straight kick.

The girl started to laugh and then pulled off all of her clothes and revealed a ninja outfit. She laughed some more and the soldier could see smiles returning to peoples faces.

"Did you really think you could just take to world's greatest ninja hostage like that?" the ninja girl said in a cocky voice.

The soldier coughed a little from the impact of the kick and ignored what the ninja said then sighed.

'I better go while shes distracted with her own ego...' he thought as he turned in the opposite direction and sprinted off.

"You would ne-....HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?!?!?" the ninja girl said as she noticed the Deepground soldier running away.

He had been running for God knows how long until he stopped to take a breather. He leaned against a metal post and started to catch his breath. The soldier looked around until his eyes fell on a bar named "7th Heaven".

"Hmm..." the soldier murmured as he got up and walked to the bar.

He opened the door and peeked in and saw that it was empty but, there was jazz music playing. He entered and sat down at a table and sighed. The soldier took his mask off and sighed again.

'Why was everybody scared of me...but, those people...theres something about them, especially the spiky haired one...it's like I've seen him before...and what is Deepground...if only I could remember...' the soldier thought.

Tifa walked out from the back humming a tune happily until she saw the soldier. She froze and stopped humming when she saw him. Tifa knew that seeing only one Deepground soldier meant that more were nearby but, hadn't they killed them all and why was the soldier's mask off. She ran towards him and lashed her foot out at the back of his head, it connected and sent the soldier flying over the table and into some chairs smashing them to pieces.

The soldier coughed up some blood and almost threw up but, he held it in. The kick put him in a daze he slowly got up but was sent back to the ground with a swift roundhouse kick the to temple. The soldier laid on the ground with his whole head ringing. He didn't know what was going on but, he knew he had to get out of here. The soldier rose up once again but, he saw the kick coming this time and caught it with his hand as it neared his head.

Tifa was surprised by how quickly he recovered but, she was also surprised by his looks, it wasn't that she liked him it was just he looked like the mixture of both Cloud's and Zack's face but, his skin was a little lighter then Barret's and his hair was spiky like Clouds.

The soldier wondered why Tifa was just staring at him but, he wonder more on why the pain he felt from the kicks were completely gone as if like they never even happened but, he his thinking was stopped prematurely when he heard the door open only for the same group of people walk in.

The group stared at both Tifa and the soldier for three seconds before the soldier dodge rolled out of the way, dodging a huge sword swing but, the soldier took his attention away from Tifa who took the opportunity and somersault kicked the soldier in the jaw as hard as she could.

The soldier flew I directly up into the air and stayed like that for a couple of seconds until gravity did it's job and brought him down to the floor, hard. He laid there on the floor unconscious while the mind of the hero's were swirling with the question 'Does Deepground still exist?'

The soldier slowly opened his eyes as he swayed away from unconsciousness, when he completely recovered he looked around and saw that he was in a poorly lit room and that he was tied to a chair. Suddenly the light flashed on and the soldier could see the man with spiky blonde hair who attacked him with the sword from earlier in the bar, and a couple of the white suited soldier's staring at him.

"You mind telling us where the rest of Deepground is?" said one the soldiers in white.

"I-I don't remember...all I can remember is waking up in this...this...green thick stuff and that I was underground...I looked around and found a ladder I climbed it and thats when you saw me..." The soldier said.

"Don't lie to us..." the same man said with acid in his voice.

"I'm not lying! I-I don't even know who or what I am..." the soldier said to the man.

"Wait a sec, that green stuff you were talking about was probably Mako...but, why aren't you in a coma...have you felt anything strange?" said the spiky haired man.

"Well...when those two girls fought with the me, whenever they kicked me, it hurt like hell but, just a couple of seconds later the pain was gone and the wound was healed..." the soldier said.

"Have you ever heard of Mako poisoning?" the same man asked.

"No, I haven't..." the soldier said.

"Well the green stuff, is Mako, and you say that you woke up in it...well it seems that I was right, you have Mako poisoning. It's a mental condition and pretty much puts you in a comatose-like state, it's a miracle that you are even able to talk...take off his restraints...he means us no harm...by the way my name is Cloud..." Cloud said.

The soldiers hesitantly did as ordered and released the soldier.

He stood up and stretched a little before he heard Cloud speak up.

"Come on...I want you to meet someone people...you might remember them." Cloud said as he led the soldier out of the building he was kept captive in and back to 7th Heaven.

When the two arrived Cloud turned to the soldier.

"Wait out here...just give minute to explain some things." Cloud said before receiving a nod from the soldier and walking inside.

About 5 minutes later Cloud peeked his head out the door and motion for the soldier to come in. He walked up the steps and entered the bar.

He saw the same group and he came in contact with twice earlier that day but, then he saw three additions to the group, a large hulking man with silvery hair and strange lines on his face, and a very short girl with brown hair. Then he laid he eyes upon a women who he was slightly taller then, she had red crimson hair, red eyes, she had a perfect body and a beautiful face, needless to say, his heart damn near skipped a beat.

"These are the former Tsviets, the big one is Azul, the small one is Shelke, and last one is-" Cloud was cut off when the soldier spoke up.

"Rosso the Crimson..." said the soldier still staring at Rosso.

Everyone was surprised by what the soldier just said, if he had Mako poisoning how could he remember anything, let alone a single person. The one that most affected by what the soldier said was Rosso herself, this soldier had Mako poisoning and actually remembered her, she was nearly flattered.

The soldier all of the sudden started to rapidly shake his head, as if trying to break himself free from a trance. He, out of the blue. started to have a migraine and started to massage his temples, when he noticed that everyone was still looking at him he turned around and walked outside. He sat down on the steps, his migraine was getting even more painful by the second. It felt like his skull was splitting open until his vision flashed white.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the light was gone he saw himself with a few other soldiers who had the same uniform he had on.

"Man...I have to tell you Gene, you have the most morbid and crazy taste in women, I mean come on, Rosso, that crazy bitch." one of the soldiers said.

"Whatever, I don't care what you guys say I can see the good in her..." himself protested.

"Suit yourself but, don't say I didn't warn you..." the same soldier said right before the strange light rushed over Gene's vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the light was gone he saw that he was still in the same spot.

'What the...what was that...a vision...a memory...I dunno but, at least I know my name and I know that liked that crimson haired women...or should I say Rosso...I better keep that little detail to myself.' Gene thought before standing up.

He walked back into the bar and saw that everyone was talking amongst themselves, no doubt about him no less.

"I remembered something..." Gene said, getting everyones attention.

"My name is Gene...thats all it came to me in a vision..." Gene announced.

"Well...thats good although I think you should get some rest because I bet you got a extremely painful migraine...it felt like your skull was splitting in half didn't it?" Cloud said with a very small smirk on his face.

Gene looked at him with a 'how the f**k did you know that' look on his face.

"Believe me...I was there...I'll tell you about it later" Cloud said as the smirk got larger.

"Now come on let's get you some place to sleep." he said as he motioned for Gene to follow.

Gene followed him but, he stopped when he went past Rosso, he turned and looked at her and gave her a heart-warming smile.

"I can still see the good in you." Gene said before continuing to follow Cloud.

Rosso watched Gene as he walked away and could have sworn she was blushing.

Gene and Cloud arrived in the back of the bar which had a few bedrooms just in case a bedroom was need.

"Um, excuse me...Cloud, why are there bedrooms in the back of a bar?" Gene asked.

"Well we thought we might need some bedrooms just in case, besides we had a lot space so we thought what the hell and here they are...besides Shelke, Azul, and Rosso stay in three of these four bedrooms. Here you can have this one." Cloud said stopping at the end of the hallway and pointing to the last door.

"Thanks...oh boy...I just feel like passing out right now...I guess getting my ass kicked by two girls, having a migraine from hell, having a vision, and remembering my name can take a lot out of a guy it seems." Gene said with a smirk,

"If you think thats bad...you should see my bad days..." Cloud said before the two of them broke out in laughter.

"Heh heh heh goodnight Cloud" Gene said walking into the bedroom

"See ya tomorrow Za- I mean Gene" Cloud said before hurrying off.

Gene lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion but shrugged it off and closed his door. He managed to take off his armor by trial-and-error revealing black matte suit that went down to his ankles. Gene didn't even want to try to take it off so he just jumped onto the bed, got under the covers and fell asleep not knowing the crap he was going to go through with Rosso the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

You guys have no idea how much of a jerk I feel for not posting it's just that writer's block has hit me like a sledge hammer but, I solemnly swear that I will complete this story and then move on to the others(This only pertains to people who have read my other stories.)

Author's Note2:

I am always welcome to hear constructive responses so please post away.


End file.
